Cipher 2
Cipher 2 is an UGI Intelligence that has attained the rank of Cipher Agent. Personality Much of his personality is unexplained. As well as unknown. History Born to be a cipher agent he became known as the Ghost as well as the Nighstalker. Created by Nigrash to be the ultimate Infilitrator he was several hundred versions later. One of the most brutal and most ruthless Cipher Agents ever in UGI History as well as in Division 11. He is also one of the most feared individuals in the galaxy as he has survived so much in his continual work for the UGI. But he wasn't just destructive, he helped shape the galaxy after the Corporate War to ensure this type of war would never happen again. Cipher 2 would be known considered the best at what he did in UGI Intelligence. He showed complete lack of moral compass when it came to his job. He was known in UGI Intelligence for his interrogations, where he could make almost anyone talk within a few minutes. As he would line up the suspects family and begin to execute them in front of the person. Immortus Imperium Although many UGI Rookie Ciphers were being sent to Immortus Imperium it wasn't for what they thought, the UGI had no reason to destroy Immortus Imperium, they were searching for something and someone. AUREC terror cells who were planning on destroying Imperium buildings of extreme value were in Imperium space and Divison 11 sent Ciphers to eliminate them, those rookie agents were only a distraction for Cipher 2, Cipher 2 and Cipher 9 eliminated the AUREC terror cells and got to UGI space safely, and yet the Imperium never knew about their presence. Relations UGF Elites Although not fully understanding who Cipher 2 was, they have heard of him as the Ghost, and how he would "Wraith" a person. Wraithing became a term to mean he killed someone in front of a group and yet no one saw what happened. The UGF Elites have been briefed on such a person, and when some of the new recruits heard about him he made the mistake of saying why don't you kill him. Little did the UGF Elites know it was CIpher 2 who was briefing them. The guy was killed in front of the UGF Elites. Few months later the comment said by a UGF Drillmaster made a comment to insult the Taiidans more importantly Cipher 2 as the drillmaster didn't like "spies" said a comment that made the Taiidans looked weak few days later the Drillmasters family went missing. The UGF Elites from that day on refused to insult him as they knew the consquences for messing with Taiidans. When the UGI broke away from the UGF the Elites were angered at Hadoff for his lies and were one of the primary reasons the UGI agreed to an alliance that Cipher 2 and the UGF Ambassadors brokered. The UGF Elites in the room were shocked when Cipher 2 told them that the UGI respected them, but still looked down on them. Division 9 Cipher 2 wasn't exactly part of Division 9, though he knew of it. He and LORTECH would interact as she would give him the instructions on his next mission. Personal Heath He was extremely healthy but suffered from Taiidan Extrostris where the eyes and face become evil looking it wasn't lethal but it is excruciating. Category:UGI Personnel Category:UGI Intelligence Category:Cipher Agents